Ghost
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: Roxas knew that Axel was cheating on him. He decides to leave, and Axel is pissed, but decides that he can be happy with the person he cheated with. Until he sees Roxas singing a song on TV. About him. Rated M for swearing.


DiZclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Well, if I said I owned the games, can I say that I own Kingdom Hearts? xD

**Ghost**

"Hey, Axel! Wanna have some fun?" said a smirking blonde woman. Two strands of her yellowish blonde hair were raised from the rest of her gelled-back head.

"Larxene! What are you doing here?" Axel exclaimed with delight. He and Larxene had been friends since elementary school, their friendship ending only when they graduated school. Larxene decided to go to the Twilight Town University, and Axel stayed in Radiant Garden. They had met up a few times through the years, but usually Larxene called or texted him when she was coming up to visit.

Needless to say, Axel was surprised to see her.

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood, and just happened to spot you. It's not that hard you know," she chuckled "No one looks quite like you do." she sat down beside him at the bar, putting an arm around him and leaning forward.

He half-heartedly pushed her away.

"I'm with Roxas, Larx. You know that. I can cheat on him just because you came to town!" Axel joked, grinning widely.

Larxene leaned even closer than earlier.

"That's never stopped you before…" she whispered, pressing their lips together.

Now I'm gone in your photograph

I bet you wish you could get me back

Now I'm stuck in your memory

A mistake in identity

Axel drew her closer, rubbing his hands up and down her thin frame. She shivered with pleasure and opened her mouth to Axel's probing tongue. They explored each other's mouths for a while, hands roaming everywhere.

Then, Axel just happened to open his eyes and look over, catching a glimpse of blonde and blue.

Shit! Roxas!

He broke away from Larxene, gasping for air and looking towards the spot where he thought he'd seen his boyfriend. No one was there.

What's her name?

What's she like?

Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

**XxXxXxXAkuRokuXxXxXxX**

You act like you just saw a ghost

I watch you getting way too close

Now I know why you're never there

Now I know, so it's my turn to disappear

Outside of Destiny Isle Bar, Roxas was walking home in the pouring rain. He wasn't surprised, hurt or even angry at Axel. He had know that this had been going on for awhile, and had already come to terms with it long ago. He had just wanted absolute, solid proof, and now he had it. Axel was cheating on him.

He laughed quietly to himself, re-living the moment when he'd purposely let Axel catch a glimpse of him. The look of absolute horror at being caught red-handed. With a girl, non-the-less.

Roxas shuddered with disgust, imagining Axel's mouth on hers. Gross!

"Roxas!" He heard his name being called. He didn't stop or turn around, instead, he stepped into a dark alley-way until he saw Axel run by minutes later, a few feet from where he was standing.

You act like you just saw a ghost

I caught you

(caught you)

Now I know

Roxas laughed again at the thought of what Axel would find when he got to their apartment.

Nothing that belonged to Roxas, that was for sure. He had put all of his belongings in a suitcase and left it at Sora and Riku's before going to confirm his suspicions. Roxas had already informed Sora as to what was going on, so when Roxas arrived at his house, Sora had his suitcase waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Sora asked quietly, while Riku was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms folded.

"Eh, he's cheating on me with some blonde bitch that looks like a bug." shrugged Roxas, picking up his suitcase.

"You alright?" asked Sora "What are you gonna do now?"

"Probably going to go live with Cloud and Zack in Hollow Bastion." replied Roxas, shifting his feet.

Sora relaxed at the mention of their older brother. He would take good care of Roxas. So would Cloud's boyfriend, and both would likely kick Axel's ass if he ever showed up there.

"Okay then. I'll miss you Rox. Stay in touch!" Sora smiled, embracing Roxas awkwardly, it wasn't easy when his twin had a huge suitcase in his hand.

"I will, see you Riku! Bye Sora!" said Roxas, turning on his heel and striding out the door.

Now I know why you're never there

Now it's my turn, watch me disappear

Just like a go-go-ghost

Watch me go-go-ghost

**XxXxXxXAkuRokuXxXxXxX**

The only gift that you ever gave

Was that you let me just get away

I hope I haunt you in every dream

And that you feel a little misery

Axel sighed as he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in. He sure had a lot of explaining to do. And begging, he tacked on as an afterthought. Roxas wasn't going to take him back easily.

Axel sighed again, wondering just exactly what he'd say to the blonde.

"Roxas?" he called out as he shut the door lightly and kicked off his shoes

"Listen, I know it looks bad, but I can explain…" he trailed off. There was no answer from the silent room.

"Roxas, don't be a bitch about this!" Axel called out again. Of course he's pissed at me, he thought as he traipsed toward the bedroom.

"Roxas, I'm sorry!" Axel said loudly, frowning heavily as he pulled open the door and was met with blackness. Dark. Empty.

"What the fuck?" Axel wondered aloud, "Roxas! Where the fuck are you?" he yelled angrily. He flipped on the light and took a good look around the room. Seeing that Roxas' dresser drawers were open slightly, Axel strode over to look.

"Fuck!" he screamed as he pulled open the empty drawer. Axel turned around and saw that the closet was empty too.

"God-fucking-damnit!" he yelled in frustration as the empty room mocked him. He pulled at his red hair, tearing it painfully at the roots. He growled, absolutely pissed.

His phone buzzed, and he ripped it from out of his pocket, expecting it to be Roxas calling him.

He was half right.

It was from Roxas, but it was a text, not a call. A picture text, actually. Now what could he want to send me a picture of? Axel wondered idly.

Axel's stomach dropped to the floor. The picture was of him and Larxene… God, did they actually look like that? Him and Larxene were all over each other, Axel's hands resting on her boobs when Roxas had snapped the picture. Axel felt sick, like he was going to throw up right then and there.

What's her name?

What's she like?

I should warn her that

You'll never do her right

All your games

All your lies

I need to tell her,

Maybe I can change her mind

**XxXxXxXAkuRokuXxXxXxX**

Roxas was laughing too hard to drive. He had to pull over when he had sent Axel that text, his stomach clenching painfully, and his head pounding from his laughing attack.

After his breathing returned to normal, Roxas pulled back onto the road to resume his journey to Hallow Bastion, still smirking widely.

Now I know why you're never there

Now it's my turn, watch me disappear

Just like a go-go-ghost

Watch me go-go-ghost

**XxXxXxXAkuRokuXxXxXxX**

**It was at least nine months later when Axel saw Roxas again., by chance, really. Larxene and Axel sat watching MTV one night because there was nothing else on.**

**Axel had just taken a sip of orange juice when his old lover appeared on the screen. Axel spat out his juice, coughing and spluttering painfully.**

**Larxene thumped him on the back a couple of times before turning her eyes back to the screen.**

**Words appeared on the bottom corner of the screen, like the do in all music videos.**

**Ghost**

**Roxas Hikari**

**Album: Cheating Cheaters Cheat**

**2010**

**Both Axel and Larxene sat in stunned silence, eyes glued to the TV.**

**Just like a go-go-ghost**

**Watch me go-go-ghost**

**Roxas was dressed in tight leather plants, with black boots going all the way up to his knees. His hair was spikier than usual, and dyed a light blue towards the tips. Black eyeliner accentuated his sapphire blue eyes perfectly. He looked… hot.**

**He strut his stuff, smirking at the camera every once in a while, making every girl (and boy) in the country swoon.**

**All of a sudden, Axel appeared on the screen. He felt his jaw drop, but quickly realized that it wasn't him, but someone who looked very similar to him.**

**The doppelganger had red-crescent shaped tattoos on his face, instead of the purple inverse tear drops that Axel had.**

**He had bright blue eyes instead of green, and his hair was much longer, falling in a pony-tail down his back. Axel, after seeing his almost-twin, realized that the song and video were about him.**

**Now you see me**

**Now you don't**

**You must have thought I'd never go**

**Thanks you, I'm taking back my soul**

**You act like you just saw a ghost**

**I watch you getting way too close**

**Now I know why you're never there**

**(Never there)**

**Now I know, so it's my turn to disappear**

**(disappear)**

**Axel couldn't believe that this was happening. Couldn't believe that Roxas was actually on TV, singing about him. He slumped in his seat as the last words rang out.**

**Just like a go-go-ghost**

**Watch me go-go-ghost.**

**A/N- This idea has been in my head for awhile. I love the song Ghost by Fefe Dobson! I was listening to it a couple weeks ago, so I sat and wrote(by hand) this story. It's short, I know, but I'll let you guys imagine what happens later. For those of you wondering when I'll put up Chapter 4 of I Love You, I honestly don't know. I have to watch all of the cut scenes from 358/2 days again to get a decent idea for the nest chapter. **

**Bleh, don't you guys hate being sick? **

**OHOHOHOHMYGOODNESS! I forgot… if anyone is interested in doing art for any of my stories, let me know! I'd do it myself, but I don't have any good ideas D=**

**Until next time!**


End file.
